


I Liked You

by Inspires_Infires



Category: INNERCIRCLE
Genre: F/M, Winner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspires_Infires/pseuds/Inspires_Infires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's not pretend we're ok."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Liked You

{Nam Taehyun - WINNER - Image}  
Taehyun called you earlier that day and asked to take you to the spot where the two of you first met at a beach near by. You were surprised but answered, "Yeah, of course." When he got to your house, in his hand he held a some roses; your favorite. The whole way there you thought about why he suddenly wanted to go to such a special place. Your mind even allowed you to wonder if he was going to pop the question since you've been dating for more than 5 years. Now, you stood face to face with Nam Taehyun who was your boyfriend, best friend, and partner in crime, all rolled up into one. You beamed at him but he didn't smile back and this made you uncomfortable. "Is there something wrong?" You asked genuinely curious. "Let's not pretend we're ok." Taehyun said with his head lowered. Your heartbeat sped up. "This relationship has been hard on each of us and we both know it." You tried to speak, "What are yo-"  
"You know what I'm talking about y/n. I moved to this country for you because I love you and you put up with me being on tour and constantly out the country because you love me but...it's not working." If you were being honest with yourself, you did notice that problems had been mounting for a while now but you desperately didn't want to admit it to yourself. "I think we should....just go our separate ways." You didn't cry when he placed a kiss on your forehead nor did you cry when he walked away from you for the last time. Sitting on the beach sand at night, the only light coming from the moon, you gripped the roses still in your hand. You pulled out a lighter from your pocket then set the roses on fire. You just stared as they burned and the sound of the ocean water washing up on the shore filled your ears. It didnt make a difference if you stayed there or went home, either way you'd be all alone. "The funny thing is, I really thought we could get through it."


End file.
